Alternate ending to Barricade's carrying period 1
by Rangerfan58
Summary: alternate scene to an upcoming story. profile explains how i choose to rate things. Mpreg due to experiment


_This is a brief alternate scenario starting from right after the revelation of his carrying triplets to the medical team_

Barricade pushes another four times and indeed had triplets, after his third sparkling he finished it up with the afterbirth and was completely and totally exhausted by that point immediately entering recharge stasis, however because of that no one would know that just as Barricade had finished pushing his third sparkling out of his body he felt like something had ripped apart in his chest until it was almost too late . The triplets were put into Cybertronian incubators for their own safety since this was the first time that a protoform had been grown inside a Cybertronian

"How did we miss triplets...and just how dangerous was his birthing?"

"Very dangerous, it would have been safer to do a c-section, not sure if you noticed but the monitors were starting to show him being unstable near the end, as for how we missed triplets...well it happens even with human pregnancies"

"I noticed, thought it was just the stress of giving birth like a human would...guess I'm keeping all four of them under observation for a few days"

"Not a bad idea actually, we'd like to also monitor the situation the entire time he's stuck here...just in case"

"No problem with me"

Ratchet then goes outside to a waiting crowd and is suddenly very thankful that the medbay was soundproofed

"How are they Ratchet?"

"Barricade is weak and need to be kept a close eye on for a few days, we also discovered a little surprise...it turns out that Barricade was carrying triplets, the spark split during the time it would have into three without anyone noticing it, all four of them will be in the medbay until I release Barricade at the very least, but so far the triplets are doing fine"

"Triplets?...oh boy three times the trouble, and we need two more cribs"

Korra herself was in shock and that was saying something due to how used to the fact she had gotten in regards to Barricade's pregnancy. Five hours later First Aid and Ratchet were fighting for Barricade's life and worried about the sparklings at the same time since they knew that the sparklings could feel what was happening to their carrier. Barricade had continued to be weak but steady in the first four hours when suddenly four and a half hours after the birth of the triplets he crashed and he crashed hard, they almost lost him before even getting him into surgery and neither had time to inform the Primes or Galvatron of the new situation it had happened so fast. The human doctors were there at the time of Barricade's crash due to them also doing a check up and were doing their best for the sparklings. Back when this had first started they had been informed everything that Ratchet and First Aid could think of about Cybertronian pregnancies and had discovered that sparklings _could_ survive the breaking of a carrier bond and that the reverse was true, but _only_ under specific circumstances including having spark support and medics nearby when the break with a dying carrier happened, and even then medics weren't always successful if the break was too sudden or medics were too far away. Even if the break wasn't sudden the age of the sparklings also played a role in survival and with them being hours old they were at high risk of dying if they also lost Barricade even with the support of medics and the spark support

"Doctor what will we do if..."

"The best we can...if we lose all four of them...than at least we tried, that's all medics can do at the end of the day, our best"

"Do the Primes and Galvatron know what's happening?"

"Considering just how fast everything happened most likely not, and we're unable to tell them ourselves since we're busy doing our best to support the sparklings"

An hour later Rodimus was at the medbay to get an update on Barricade when he noticed only the human medics, and then he noticed the empty bed that Barricade was supposed to be on and missing medics

"Guys...where's Barricade, Ratchet and First Aid?"

"They're...First Aid and Ratchet are in surgery...about an hour and a half ago Barricade starting crashing...hard, the two barely stabilized him for surgery and they've been going at it ever since"

"I see...I'll inform Optimus and Galvatron then, do your best for the sparklings if we lose Barricade?"

"Of course"

Fifteen hours after the marathon surgery started Ratchet came out alone to the waiting group and by the way he was walking they knew it wasn't good news

"He's stable, barely but he's stable, unfortunately we could still lose him at any moment, he's on the human version of life support...normally what spark support is is us keeping a spark stable enough for surgery but the patient is...breathing for lack of another word on their own still, we've had to take over his entire automatic functions, breathing and keeping his spark going, the sparklings aren't doing much better since they can feel what's happening to their carrier, but they're simply on spark support at the moment and even then spark support doesn't have much to do to keep them stable. Primes, Galvatron I need Barricade sent to Cybertron as soon as you can get it arranged, we have equipment there that's not available on Earth due to spacing issues, basically Cybertron's the best chance Barricade has to survive...if we don't get him home soon..."

"How soon Ratchet?"

"Preferably five hours, after that..."

"Understood Ratchet, we'll..."

Suddenly First Aid bursts out of the medbay and whispers urgently to Ratchet who runs back in without a word. Three hours later Ratchet and First Aid were once again out of the surgery room but their faces didn't say a thing about what was going on

"How is he Ratchet?"

"We just barely got him stable again, we could lose him for sure next time, as such we need to get him and the triplets to Cybertron _now_ "

"We'll use the space bridge then"

"Understood, First Aid, you're in charge until I get back, I want to be with him in case of any complications due to his transporting through the space bridge"

One of the human doctors suddenly spoke up then realizing that being quiet was not an option

"We'd like to come as well, as a means of giving Ratchet and the medical team on Cybertron a hand, especially with us familiar with his medical history in regards to the past several months anyways"

"I agree Optimus, it's for the best"

"Very well, you leave in five minutes"

Five minutes later the team was on Cybertron and Barricade and the triplets were rushed to the medical center on Cybertron where Barricade was immediately put into a special medical stasis chamber that allowed for healing, albeit it very slow healing, but healing

"What are we going to do about his little ones?"

"For now keep them here, but once they are deemed strong enough they will be fostered with the understanding that Barricade will be given custody once he is medically cleared for such activities"

"Understood"

It would take three years but finally Barricade was out of the special medical stasis chamber, but initially very, very weak still and also had temporary memory loss. He forgot about his sparklings for three weeks while he was regaining his strength, but the medics weren't surprised when they checked his memory core about the fact he forgot about his little ones because it turned out that the stress of giving birth, combined with the experiments meant that his memory core deliberately deleted the nine months of the carrying period temporarily while his body healed, it was a self preservation code that had been introduced during the experiments. But as soon as he was actually strong enough to do more than simply move his head and limbs on command he remembered his sparklings and they were brought to him immediately. Barricade would ultimately remain on Cybertron their entire childhood and once they were the equivalent of adults all three of them joined the Cybertronian army to fight for what their father, who had retired when they were the equivalent of five years old due to a combination of medical reasons and wanting to be there for his sparklings as they grew up without the knowledge he could be killed on the battlefield at any moment, had fought for for so long. When asked why he retired he told his sparklings the truth that his carrying them made his spark weak permanently due to damage to his spark casing that had been fixed, but not entirely and there was also still small bits of casing embedded in his spark still, but that it was too dangerous to remove. He also mentioned that the experiments that allowed him to carrying and give birth to his children in the first place also played a huge factor in weakening his spark to the point where he ultimately had to retire for his own health


End file.
